Call it what you want
by Raychel
Summary: My best sis Chelsea... this is for her. It is smut ok? Like... M!M! M! and more M! You have been warned! MAJOR EO smut and... well... Elliot's tied down... Liv decides to take a chance.... heh ONE SHOT


**This is for Chelsea and it's REALLY dirty... don't read it... it's really AU and... oh what am I saying... read it... go on. Let me corrupt your mind...  
**

Olivia Benson tried Elliot's cell phone again, nothing. Her gut told her something was very wrong, she knew that they had never split up but she had trusted him.

"Great Olivia... just great." She mumbled to herself as she pulled out her gun and held it on front of her in case of any surprises. She heard a moan, it was a man sounding like he was struggling, "El." Olivia whispered as she began to run. When she entered the room she was in shock at how many people had been hurt but her eyes focused on one person, his blue eyes widened when he saw her. He began to shake his head but she ran towards him, forgetting all danger. All that mattered was Elliot.

"El." Olivia got to him and she could tell he was trying to tell her something. She looked down to see blood on his left side and pulled off her jacket to press it on him.

"Wow." A young mans voice said, causing Elliot's eyes to widen more. Olivia jumped back as she was told to drop her weapon. No way was she going down without a fight, Elliot was hurt dammit.

"Screw you." Olivia turned around and shot him, the young man who had caused all of this, Elliot's pain, everyone's death. Elliot cried out but the tape over his mouth let out no audible sound. Olivia went back to him and checked his wound and the rest of him. She began to untie his hands, the moment they were free, Elliot grabbed onto her, "It's ok El... shh its ok." Olivia soothed him, "I'm going to remove this tape from your mouth." Olivia told him and he shook his head, "No? Well then what the hell do you want?" Olivia was baffled at her partners strange behavior. Elliot kept holding onto her hand and pulled her to him.

"Mmm." He said and Olivia squinted at him and then she understood... no way... her partner could not be thinking what she thought he was was thinking, as if her thoughts came out of her eyes Elliot nodded.

"But you're hurt." Olivia protested, Elliot shook his head and placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing and her own became apparent, "Right here? Right now?" Olivia watched as his eyes glazed over and he nodded, "What if..." But she was silenced by Elliot's hand tracing down her wrist, his mouth still gagged, his other hand still tied. Olivia smirked at this and took his free hand and set it back down on the chair. Taking her cuffs she put one around his wrist and the other on the chair. He was tied up once more. Ignoring his tie, Olivia began to unbutton Elliot's shirt and his eyes slowly closed....

"So this is what you want..." Olivia ran her hand down his almost exposed chest and he nodded, "You think you can handle it?" Elliot's eyes opened and he looked at her, wonder in his baby blues, "I don't now if you can..." Olivia got to his belt and he moaned, trying to move the chair closer to her and she laughed at him "I'm not letting you go... un uh." Olivia then did something that made Elliot react all over. She straddled him in the chair, letting her hair fall over him, her lips only inches above the tape. Elliot looked at her, completely helpless and she loved it.

"Too bad you have that tape over your mouth." Olivia pulled his belt off of him, "It's going to make it harder for you to scream." She threw the belt to the ground and began to kiss his neck down to his collar bone and he moaned, "Now I'm going to untie one hand of yours... only one." Olivia did so with ease and his hand immediately went to the small of her back, pulling her more onto him. She could feel his erection and trembled at it, Elliot wanted her... and she wanted him... oh it was too easy. Olivia ran her hands down to where he as most sensitive and she felt him move his hand to her own buttons on her blouse and her own jeans. As his hand slipped over her underwear she gasped with pleasure as he found her sweet spot. Olivia allowed herself to give in to the tingling and the heat as Elliot brought her over the edge.

"Ok that's it." She said to him, as he pulled down her pants the best way he could. Olivia pulled hi completely out of his pants and was not surprised at his size, in fact she was happy. Finally lowering herself onto him she could see his eyes go hazy, this was when she decided it was time to remove the tape. As she rode him and as he held onto her with his free arm the tape was ripped off of his mouth and he was gasping out of ecstasy.

"Oh God Liv." He breathed heavily into her.

"El." She replied as he began to kiss her neck, one hand still cuffed to the chair he was doing pretty well.

"God you feel so good." Olivia told him as she quickened her pace.

"You do that so well Liv." Elliot began to thrust into her as best he could and she moaned lowering her lips to barely touch his, "Liv I want to taste you." He pleaded. Olivia teased him with her lips almost on his but was taken by surprise when Elliot raised his free hand to her hair and pulled her head to his, their lips catching. Liv bit his lower lip gently and he began to become more stiff which meant he was close to coming.

"How bad have you wanted me?" Oliva asked him sounding smug.

"Bad." Elliot panted.

"How... bad?"

"Oh god Olivia..." Elliot was trying to compose himself. Olivia grinned down at him, "You're going to make me... uh...." Elliot held back no longer and Olivia was pulled down so far onto him that she thought he would puncture her but instead he filled her, causing her to moan out his name. Olivia had never had such a great orgasm... ever. And Elliot Stabler had been the one to give it to her.

"Could you untie my other hand?" Elliot asked her as she stayed on top of him.

"Why?"

"Because there's something I need to do to you... that is going to need two hands." Elliot grabbed her lips with his and she groaned, not wanting to wait to see what he was planning on doing to her.

**See... I told you... but noooo... you just couldn't help yourself. Now off to update my other stories :P**


End file.
